The Annoying Kind of Love
by PositiveOutcomesOnly
Summary: You know when people say that when the guy in school teases you is because he secretly likes you? Well, they couldn't be more right. Troypay OneShot. Rated T for the use of the F word.


I remember being 10, and going to 4th grade happily, making new friends and being afraid of the teacher. She was blonde, _really_ short and had dark brown eyes, which could terrify you to death when she was mad.

I also remember learning new things at math, and loving it. Man, I loved math, I was really good at it. But those were the only days I could get it all right on a math test.

Then, I remember _him_. He was new in class in 4th grade, and he first came to the class in the middle of the semester, after Winter Break. He looked shy and small. He was actually shorter than me, but he had the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen. I also remember he wore this green and yellow coat all the time during winter, and that he had a Power Rangers backpack.

On his first day, he introduced himself, and I saw he had a very pretty, yet a little unusual name: Troy. I liked it.

Throughout 4th grade this other boy, Robert, would tease him, call him names he didn't like, until the day came that Troy punched Robert in the face, and Robert went to other school, which was good for everyone because nobody liked Robert, he teased and provoked everybody, he was a bully, and he was a pervert little boy, he'd draw _things_ on his tests, and show it to everyone.

I remember I didn't like Troy that much, he called me Evans. Actually everybody called me Evans, and I didn't like that.

One day, we had a school trip to another city, where we spent two nights, and Troy's mom wasn't sure if we had to use the school uniform or not, so she pack half casual clothes for Troy, half the school uniform. And again, he was wearing that horrible, eye-attacking coat.

I remember in Drama Class, he was really funny, he told jokes to everyone, and he could imitate Donald Duck perfectly. I mean, _perfectly_. He actually loved to play basketball. I watched him in P.E., he was great. It was the time when boys and girls still played together.

I was actually a tomboy that time, so I played with them too, and all the boys were impressed that I was such a good player. Well, I was taller than most of them that time, so everybody pretty much loved me.

On 5th grade, I got to know Troy a little better, and sometimes he'd tease me, and I didn't like it. I still played basketball with the guys, but then one time, I did a terrible mistake, and everybody laughed at me, so I ran out of the court in tears. Some boys went there to comfort me and apologize, and say they needed me on the team, so I went with them and played again.

I remember Troy had appendicitis that year, and he spent about 3 days in the hospital. During those days, everybody made a card for him and sent him, including me. And when he was back, everybody was around him, asking if he was okay.

But then a few months later, we were playing basketball, and I remember he pissed me off big time! He said I didn't know how to play, and that since I was a girl, girls couldn't play. I got so mad I threw the ball right into his stomach, and people around me yelled at me, because of his surgery scar, so I left the court, once again, in tears, but this time nobody stopped me.

In 6th grade, there was this huge project on History class about the Roman Empire, which also included Theatre. We had to defend a guy who destroyed Rome completely, which was a hard thing to do. And we had groups of 5 people. And yes, Troy was in my group! He was the lawyer in our case, and I was one of the witnesses.

We had a big problem in that group, I had to cry, but I couldn't at that time, so the two boys in my group, which were Troy and his best friend Chad, would tease me and provoke me, and even hit me with papers 'till I cried, but that never happened. Only one day, I cried because I failed in my math test, they clapped and started rehearsing.

I remember I spent free period at the library that time since 5th grade with my best friend, Kate and my other friend Maria. That year, the three boys, Troy, Chad and their other friend Zeke, joined us, and we'd stay talking and laughing loudly all the time, but people never threw us out of there.

Troy'd make fun of Chad because of his hair, and we'd all laugh. Once he said;

"Do you want to find Chad somewhere? Just look for a blur with a poodle for his hair with a girly voice." It was really fun, it was actually the right way to describe Chad.

7th grade was my hell. Troy started _really_ teasing me, and saying stuff to me. I hated it, I'd hit him across the chest and the arms, but he'd only laugh and hold my wrists together. But as amazing as it seems, I never got actually mad at him, because he'd say a joke and I always ended up laughing.

There was this one time he made me so mad I started crying, but he never bothered to apologize for his behavior. I hated him for that.

It was in 7th grade that I started hating him, even though he was funny sometimes. I'd try to push him away, and even when I was mad at him, I'd run to the girls' restroom, but since it was empty, he'd follow me, so I had to lock myself in a stall and wait for him to leave.

I remember being totally angry towards Troy in 7th grade, and it only got worse through the years.

In 8th grade, I didn't pay much attention to him, and vice versa, because it was the teary year. I was going to a different High School than the rest of the class, and I hated that.

So that year we pretty much focused on that, so Troy didn't actually provoke me.

**.**

You could only imagine the shock in my face when I saw the blue eyed, tall this time, walking around East High, where I went to. He smiled at me and said he couldn't be away from me. I knew he was kidding, so I just smiled sarcastically and ignored him. He promised me he wouldn't tease me, since this was a new school and all, but he didn't stop.

We didn't share many classes, thank God, but he was just as annoying as a little 5-year-old boy! And he knew I hated him, I made that pretty clear, everyday.

We made new friends, and I told them he was a jackass, and they'd say 'shut up, he's cute', but then they always ended up mad at him, saying 'Troy's a jackass', and I'd say 'I told you'.

In one of those friends' surprise party at her house, he was somehow invited, and he was provoking me the whole damn party. I even took my time to ask him why he liked teasing me. And his answer was not that surprising.

"I like seeing you mad, Evans." He smiled, again kidding. "But you know I can't stay away from you!" he said pulling me into a hug, which I didn't return. I instead crossed my arms and an angry look appeared on my face, as other people laughed around us and some said;

"The truth is revealed!"

After that party, though, he got himself a new girlfriend. Her name was Gabriella, and she was a very sweet girl, she was ex-classmates of our classmates, and she was really funny, although stupid for dating _Troy_ of all people, I mean he's… yuck!

In Sophomore Year, we had our ex-classmate's Sweet 16, and we met there.

He provoked me and teased me to _no end_, and I wanted to kill him with me own hands, I just hated him with all my soul.

When he was talking to Hilary, I smirked and walked closer to him, pouring Coke into his tux, making him gasp and look angrily at me. I just laughed, but then he threw his Coke on my torso instead, and I gasped. I tried to make my way to the bathroom, but the floor was wet, so I couldn't actually move.

"To the ground, Evans!" he said and grabbed my arms, trying to force me to the ground, but I grabbed his forearms and pulled him too, so if I fell, he'd fall too. No longer after that, he gave up trying to push me to the ground, so I went to dry myself in the bathroom.

On another Sweet 16, we went too, and we had to sit at the same table, and he kept on teasing me. I was in the verge of tears, so Hilary and I left to the bathroom, and when I came back, I heard him yell;

"Evans, you're so hot, I can't believe we did it 206 times!" People in the party laughed, since the music wasn't loud yet. I got so mad at him, that I stood up, walked towards him and slapped him _very_ hard across the face. After that, he spent about 1 year without looking at my face. It felt _amazing_!

Later, on Junior Year, we had a party on a pizzeria again. It was of our friend, Kylie, she was really funny and a lovely person. She'd hug me all the time and say 'I love you, Evans!'. I loved her, she was really sweet.

I sat beside my old kindergarten friend, Hilary as we spoke. Then, I felt a ball of paper hit my hair, I slowly turned my head to see him. Yes, him smirking towards me. I threw the paper back at him, and he threw it back at me. When I was going to throw it back, he managed to make the 2 litter Coke bottle in the middle of the table fall, right into my lap, getting me all wet. I gasped as I felt the cold liquid hit my body, and I stood there, frozen and shocked for a few minutes, until I looked up at Gabriella.

"I am so sorry, but I'm going to _kill_ your boyfriend." I said. I threw the new empty bottle at him and left to the bathroom to clean as much as I could.

Well, after that party, we pretty much didn't speak anymore, and whenever we did, it was civil and nobody teased anybody.

But then when Senior Year started, things got worse. I had heard he broke up with his girlfriend, and he was taking that on me.

I was walking towards the cafeteria to have lunch, when he showed up next to me, with a smile across his face.

"What could you _possibly_ want, jackass?" I asked, rolling my eyes. That was normally how I greeted him.

"Don't say that, Evans." He said. "Hey, what you're carrying over there?" he poked my biology book, making it fall to the ground. I groaned, but he picked it up for me anyway, but he didn't give me back. "Hey, is that an iPod?" he grabbed the iPod from my hand, taking the earphones off, and since my arms were busy holding all my books, I couldn't actually grab it from him.

"Cut the crap, jackass, give it back to me!" I said.

"Wow, you really have some crappy music here." he laughed.

"Speaks the boy who used to watch anime all the time in television in 5th grade!" I said. "Give it back to me!" I said.

"And you're way better, you used to sing in the school's choir, I mean…" he laughed. "How desperate are you, Evans?" he shook his head softly.

"Give me my book and my iPod back!" I said.

"You can surely hold them." He nodded towards the amount of stuff I currently had in my arms.

"Come on, Troy, stop it!" I said.

"No way, Evans." He said.

"You know, my 8 months old brother is mentally older than you." He laughed. I frowned in confusion.

"You have a brother?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" he asked casually. "If you listened to me, you'd now."

"If you weren't such a son of a bitch, maybe I would." I said. "Now, give me my things back."

"Yeah, right." He said.

"That's it!" I placed my stuff on the ground and turned back to him. I started running after him around the school, trying to get him to give me back my stuff, but he only laughed. I was impressed by his physical capacity, he wasn't even breathing heavily.

"You tired?" we came back to the same place we were, and I stopped, placing my hands on my knees and breathing really heavily as I nodded. "Good." He smiled.

"Please, give me my stuff back." I said.

"There you go, a nice word." He said and handed me the iPod and the book. I frowned as I stared the two objects in front of me.

"I can't believe this was it. I chased you all around the school for _this_?" I asked, shocked as I walked towards him. "You're such a jackass." I punched his arm, with no intentions of controlling my strength, and he did the same, punching my arm back. "That hurt! Your mother never taught you not to hit a lady?!" I yelled at him, rubbing my arm softly, holding back my tears.

"You're no lady." He spoke before walking towards the cafeteria.

I gave up eating lunch, I just grabbed my stuff and headed for the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall and held my arm. He was stronger than I thought, he didn't know how much that hurt!

Later that same year, I found out he and I were sharing math class, to my happiness. I just sat there, paying attention to class as I ignored him. He turned out to be pretty smart, and he didn't tease me anymore.

Every class, _every fucking class_, he'd sit behind me, put his feet around my chair and pull me back towards his desk. In the first days I tried to pretend I hadn't realized, but then I started getting seriously annoyed and angry.

"Will you cut it out already before I rip off your legs?!" I yelled at him, causing him to bring his index fingers to his lips, making me a sign to stay quiet, making that innocent face I hated.

"Calm down, Sharpay!" He said. My eyes widened in shock.

"Did you just call me 'Sharpay'?" I asked.

"Sorry. Evans." He said as he copied the stuff from the board. I rolled my eyes and I turned back around, to feel him doing the same. I turned around and glared at him.

"Seriously Troy, why do you provoke Evans so much?" Kate asked. Troy pretended not to hear that question and continued doing the exercises.

The next class, I sat on another seat, and he followed me. I kept moving around the class room, until I gave up. I ignored him, but I was still pretty angry at him.

I spent practically the other part of the year being completely pissed off at Troy, saying he was a jackass and would always be.

Although I gotta say I was surprised with myself. When he wasn't teasing me, I was thinking about him all the time, but not in a 'lovely' way, I thought about ways to kill him or how it'd wonderful if he died. Then he stopped teasing me for the rest of the year, until graduation.

I'd always tell this to my mom, about hating Troy and wanting him dead, and she'd say;

"You know, stories like that normally end up in marriage." And she'd smirk, which made me hate her too.

Little did I know she was right.

In graduation, he really surprised me. I mean, _really_ surprised me, almost shocked me.

At prom, I was standing alone in a corner as I watched my friends dance for the last time with a sad smile on my face. And that was when I heard someone whisper in my ear.

"You're not donna dance?" I turned around and saw him standing there. I rolled my eyes tiredly.

"What do you want, Troy? Look, I'm tired of your games, I hate you already okay!" I said. "You hurt me a lot, so what more could you possibly want?" I asked him as if I was trying to sleep. He looked hurt.

"Can't I just talk to you?" he asked. "Outside?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Come on, do you trust me?" he asked, taking out his hand.

"No." I said.

"Just come." He said.

"Fine, but I won't take your dirty little hand. Only God knows where you put this hand." I said and looked at his hand in disgust. He rolled his eyes.

We walked outside, and the music soon disappeared, and the way that chilly air felt against my skin was amazing, compared to the hot air inside there. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it for a moment.

"Okay, Sharpay I kinda wanted to apologize for pretty much everything I've done to you." I heard him say and I opened my eyes and looked at him weirdly. "I don't know why I did that, I think the 10-year-old inside me speaks louder sometimes."

"What do you mean, jackass?" I asked.

"You don't have to call me that all the time, I stopped calling you Evans." He said. I crossed my arms and sighed. "Listen, I don't know why I acted like that, I just… I don't know."

"What?" I asked. I relaxed a bit when I saw he was serious.

"I don't know, I just couldn't find a proper way to approach you." He said. "I guess that when I first saw you, 8 years ago, I couldn't believe I was seeing such a beautiful girl, and then I knew I could never talk to you, impressing you." I heard him confess and my heart almost jumped right out of my chest. Was he, _Troy Bolton_, the guy I hated the most for 8 years saying that to me?!

"So you chose making fun of me instead? You chose to hit me everytime I hit you? You know, you left a bruise on my arm for a week!" I heard myself say. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I'm _so_ sorry, I knew that I couldn't get your attention any other way." He said. "I'm sorry, Sharpay."

I looked up at him, in confusion and in doubt. Sure, I hated him, but in the past months, and honestly the last 8 years of my life, I couldn't hate him the way I wanted to. Honestly, he was a funny guy, and I had fun arguing with him and calling him names. And somehow, I knew the jokes he made were never true. And now, I know I was right.

"If you let me in, I promise I will never hurt you again." He said, getting closer to me as I froze. "Evans." He giggled as he stared down at me. "I love your eyes." I looked up at him as I felt tears silently making their way into my eyes. He chuckled when he saw that and cupped my cheek, slowly leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I don't know what I felt that moment, mostly because our relationship towards each other was a love/hate relationship through all these years.

I only knew that sensation was good. Very good actually. I felt myself wrapping my arms around his neck as the kiss turned into a passionate one. Then, I heard in the background, people clapping, but I knew we didn't break the kiss.

When we finally pulled apart, gasping for air, he looked deeply into my eyes, smiling a bit.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked. I noticed our friends were behind him, watching the scene.

"Totally." I said, before kissing him again. I heard the others clap louder and scream in happiness as they watched us. All I knew was that his kisses were too good to be true, it was like a fairytale. I never knew I would feel that when we kissed, not that I ever thought I would kiss him, since I always thought he hated me.

**.**

I woke up to the sound of my daughter, Lilly, calling me almost desperately, claiming her breakfast wasn't ready. Sure, that was true, I hadn't made her and her sister's breakfast, but that was because I was busy sleeping.

"I'll be right there, sweetie." I said, sitting up, rubbing my eyes.

Lilly smiled and left.

"We have to get up before Sharon wakes up." I heard the love of my life and also my husband and father of my 2 children, speak beside me. I had to say, his sleepy voice was the sexiest thing ever, I loved to hear it, and he knew I loved it, that's why he always spoke when he was sleepy.

"I'll be down there preparing breakfast, alright?" I said. He nodded.

"Be fast, they're waiting." He said and looked at me with a smile. "Bolton."

"I will be." I kissed him on the lips softly. "Bolton." I made my way out of bed and walked downstairs.

Lilly was in the living room, watching a movie in her favorite PJ's, while she jumped up and down on the couch. I rolled my eyes.

"Lilly, don't bounce on the couch!" I said. She looked at me and frowned, crossing her arms and sitting down. "Sweetie, where's your sister?"

"Sleeping." She answered me and turned her eyes back to the TV.

"Can you go wake her up, please? We'll be late for our lunch with Aunt Kate and Uncle Denis." I said.

"Alright." Lilly left the room and went upstairs. I giggled. I loved her, she was just so cute.

Lilly was going to turn 9 in a couple of months, and Sharon was going to be 4. They were both great girls, they looked a lot alike. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like their father.

Soon, both girls entered the kitchen. Lilly took her seat, while Sharon walked towards me with a smile.

"Good morning, my baby!" I said while I picked her up and gave her a big kiss on her cheek. "How are you, honey?"

"I'm good." She nodded.

"Great." I put her on her seat and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Now let's say hey to my other baby, since our start this morning wasn't the best one." I walked towards Lilly and kissed her cheek. I was lucky Lilly wasn't those kids who didn't want their parents near them anymore, she still called me and Troy mommy and daddy.

"Hey girls." Troy spoke, entering the kitchen. He gave each one of our daughters a kiss on the cheek, then gave me a kiss on the lips. He looked good now, he had just taken a shower, and he wasn't sleepy anymore.

"Mommy, when did you and daddy meet?" Lilly asked.

"When we were 10." Troy spoke, getting things for the breakfast as I put some other stuff on the table.

"Really?" Lilly asked.

"Really. It was long ago." I nodded.

"Yeah, it was." Lilly nodded. "So does that mean I can meet the love of my life when I'm ten?" she asked, smiling brightly. Troy and I gave her a look while Sharon laughed.

I smiled at my family, I loved them with all my heart. Troy was such a great father, and the girls loved him. His brother, Trevor, was a great Uncle also. He actually had the mind of a 5-year-old boy, since he was 18 years younger than Troy, so he was now 18. And God, he looked a lot like Troy, but his hair was a little blonder.

We left to meet Kate, still Kate from High School, and her husband Denis. He was a really attractive funny guy. The two were such a cute couple, and they had a son named William, who was Sharon's age. The two loved to play together.

We were talking and having fun, but then I got everybody silent so I could tell them the great news.

"You guys all know the last years of my life had been amazing." I spoke as they all nodded. "I just wish that from now on, my life only gets better and better." I smiled and looked at the girls. "To that, I'll give a little contribution, which was something you two repeatedly said you wanted."

The two seemed to think for a while as they looked at each other. The adults seemed to think as well, but I watched them, because I wanted them to say it first. I smiled when I saw their eyes widen in happiness and surprise as they looked at me.

"You're having a baby?!" they asked, and the adults gasped. I simply nodded again and felt Troy hug me and I kissed him. Kate wished me congratulations and Denis did too. Lilly and Sharon left their seats to give me big bear hugs.

I remember meeting Troy in 4th grade. I remember hating him through practically all school years. But I don't remember knowing he and I would end up together and having two beautiful girls, and a baby on the way. I never knew my life would turn out like this, but it did, and it was perfect.


End file.
